No estas sola
by tcanolopez
Summary: En la temporada 3, luego que volvieran al bosque encantado, sólo que Emma y Henry también llegaron con ellos, Robin evita que Regina se ponga bajo la maldición de dormir pero no pudieron evitar que esa noche algo más suceda entre los dos así dando el comienzo a una relación, pero luego en un baile en honor al cumpleaños de Henry, alguien decide vengarse de regina. " OUTLAWQUEEN "
1. cap 1: la llegada

Luego de que la maldición los envolviera y apareciendo nuevamente en el bosque encantado, luego que Aurora y su marido los ayudarán y ellos decidieran volver al castillo. Regina y snow siendo atacadas por un mono volador, robin locksley rescatándolas y luego regina ir a desactivar el escudo que no les permitía volver al castillo y descubrir que no estaba sola, que ese hombre con olor a bosque la había seguido, le platicó un poco sobre su familia, sobre su hijo roland y la muerte de su esposa. Entraron al castillo percatando que alguien había estado ahí, desactivo el escudo, Luego subiendo a la alcoba de la reina, y ella comenzar a preparar una poción y robin descubrir que para que se trataba intentó convencerla para que no lo hiciera, el sabía que estaba herida por la pérdida de su hijo, pero el sabía que esa no era la solución.

-Por favor- le dijo acercándose a ella-no lo hagas- dijo quitándole la aguja de sus manos delicadamente- puedes ser feliz y recuperarás a tu hijo- le dijo casi en susurro ya que se encontraban muy cerca, Regina se lamió los labios algo nerviosa por la a proximidad del hombre, Robin le sonrió y fue acercando su rostro poco a poco al de ella hasta juntar sus labios en un beso que fue correspondido por la reina, el pidió permiso con su lengua y ella se lo conse dio recibiendo gustosa, Regina pegó su cuerpo más al de el y gimió al sentir un bulto en los pantalones del hombre seña de su exitacion,ella también estaba excitada y lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa caminando hacia atrás llevándolo con ella,cuando su espalda pegó en la mesa de su tocador ella se separó de el, la respiración de ambos estaba agitada, ella tenía las mejillas rojas y lo miró a los ojo,se quitó la pequeña capa que llevaba que y luego comenzó a quitarle a el la camisa.

-espera- le dijo tomándole la mano- no quieres hacerlo

-esta bien- le dijo ella- quiero-lo besó apasionadamente y el no se resistió más aunque sabía que el ella estaba dolida y quería sentir algo o talvez olvidar por un momento, el la tomó de la cintura y ella con su mano y sin romper el beso,ella tiró todo lo que había en la mesilla, el la sentó y se metió entre sus piernas, comenzó a desabrochar el corsé del vestido dejando ala vista sus redondos senos, ella gimió al sentir el aire fresco golpear sus pechos, robín al escucharla gemir salió del trance que se encontraba mirando sus senos y bajo su boca para probarlos,mientras que con sus manos iba subiendo el vestido por sus piernas hasta llegar a su ropa interior y con una mano tomar su sexo cubierto gimiendo al sentir lo mojada que estaba, Regina no lo soportó más y con un movimiento de muñeca desapareció el resto de ropa de ambos quedando completamente desnudos, robin se separó del pecho de la mujer y luego tomó sus labios en un beso para luego ponerse de rodillas frente a ella y abrir sus piernas mirando su húmedo sexo, pasó lentamente una mano acariciando toda su intimidad haciéndola gemir y arquear su espalda, el la miró y ella se encontraba jadeando con los labios cerrados y sus mejillas rojas,el comenzó con su otra mano a acariciarse el mismo y con la otra la tomó de la cintura acercándolas a a la orilla de la mesa y luego pasó su lengua por toda su raja, Regina gritó y comenzó a amasar sus pechos jugando con sus pezones erectos, robin empezó a lamer y chupar el clítoris hinchado de la mujer y luego sin previo avisó la penetró con un dedo haciéndola gemir y decir cosas casi incoherentes al sentir que el dedo del ladrón la llenaba haciéndola pensar que si así se sentía con un dedo como sería cuando el estuviese dentro de ella, el entre lamidas y mordiscos y sin dejarla de penetrar, añadió un segundo dedo y con su pulgar comenzar amasar su pequeño nervio, el subió y la beso haciéndola probarse a sí misma, Regina al verlo dándose placer con su otra mano ella lo tomó y comenzó a bombear su miembro haciéndolo gemir, ella sonrió al escucharlo y ver que salía líquido preseminal.

-te quiero dentro- le dijo con voz ronca por la exitacion, el ni corto ni perezoso retiró su mano de la intimidad de la mujer y luego se colocó en su entrada y entro en ella lentamente ambos gimiendo.

-estas tan mojada- le dijo entrando completamente en ella y dejando que ella se ajustara, luego comenzó a moverse lentamente con pequeñas embestidas, apoyó sus manos a cada la de la cintura.

-siiii- gimió- más...más rápido-le dijo ella y el aceleró poco a poco sus embestidas, ella abrió más las piernas y grito cuando el golpeo el punto dulce-sigue sigue- le dijo para luego volver a amasar sus pechos y apretarlos- no pares no pares- robin aceleró sus embestidas y la sintió apretar su miembro- estoy cerca-le dijo.

-aguanta-le dijo el sintiéndose también cerca, ella dejó sus pechos para luego agarrar la nuca de Robin y acercarlo para un beso, al separarse robin podía ver los pechos de la mujer moviéndose con forme las embestidas y tomó uno en su boca mamandolo y mordiendo suavemente el pezón.

-mierda, mierdamierdamierdaaaaa...aaa-balbuceó la morena para luego gritar el nombre del ladrón cuando su orgasmo la golpeó casi sacando a robin de su interior,robin desaceleró sus movimientos pero no dejar de hacerlos y le ayudó a bajar de lo alto,luego el comenzó a embestirla nuevamente acercándose a su propio orgasmo, Regina comenzó a lloriquiar y sintió su segundo orgasmo, tres embestidas después y su orgasmo lo alcanzó llegando a chorros dentro de ella.

El se recargó pesadamente en ella ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la mujer que yacía casi inconciente. Gimió cuando el salió de ella dejando salir algo de semen junto con resultados de su propio orgasmo-estas bien?-le preguntó y ella asintió lentamente, el sabía que estaba cansada así que la tomó y la cargó hacia la cama dejándola delicadamente, en ese momento regina ya se encontraba inconsciente,el la cubrió y la besó en la frente, el se vistió y luego salió para encontrarse con los demás.

 **OQ**

-Donde esta Regina?- preguntó snow más tarde ese día, habían estado hablando sobre quien puede estar la bruja malvada y ella juntó con David se extrañaron cuando no habían sabido nada de la mujer.

-esta descansando- dijo robín recibiendo una mirada extraña por parte de los presentes.

-que bien- dijo gruñón- nosotros aquí buscando una solución y la reina descansando por el viaje no?

Robin al escuchar al enano se molestó, -esta cansada porque cuando desactivo el escudo para que pudiesen entrar al castillo y que las personas no estuviesen afuera , ella usó magia y al parecer tuvo que usar toda su fuerza, tuve que correr hacia ella para que no se derrumbara en el suelo, cuando acabó estaba casi inconsciente- cuando el acabó de hablar todos lo miraban callados y sorprendidos.

-ella está...-snow iba a preguntar pero robin la interrumpió

-esta bien, ella me dijo que sólo es cansancio y que Lugo se reunirá con nosotros- suspiró de alivio al ver que todos se creían lo que había dicho aunque algunas cosas no eran mentiras pero no les podía decir a todos la razón del cansancio de la reina, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no vio a granny mirarlo de reojo.

 **OQ**

-donde estamos Emma?

-no lo se chico, se...se supone que teníamos que salir de la ciudad- dijo caminando junto con Henry por el bosque.

Se habían despertado ahí, no recordaban que había sucedido,sólo que en un momento se encontraban en el auto y en el otro despertaron en el bosque.

-crees que...que la maldición nos alcanzo?podríamos estar en el bosque encantado

-no lo se chico...no lo se.

 **OQ**

Al caer la noche Regina no había bajado a cenar, snow se preocupó por la mujer y cuando dijo que la iría a ver, Robin le dijo que no se preocupara, que a lo mejor todavía estaba descansado pero que el iría a verla.

Fue a la cocina y le pidió a granny que si Porfavor le preparaba la cena a la reina, esta algo extrañada por la petición del ladrón lo hizo, entregándole una bandeja con alguna cosas que sabía que le gustaban a la morena,robin tomó la bandeja y subió hacia la alcoba de Regina.

 **OQ** **La pobre regina cansada de su gran trabajo con el escudo...*cof cof*** **bien, hasta aqui el primer cap, espero les haya gustado :)** **Sayonara.**


	2. cap 2

Luego de caminar sin rumbo Emma y Henry escucharon un ruido, parecían silbido? Caminaron hacia el ruido y d lejos ellos los reconocieron eran los enanos, la pareja soltó el aliento y se quedaron viendo sonriendo, luego que los enanos vieran e invadieran de preguntas a la pareja los llevaron al castillo donde todos le dieron al bienvenida.

-donde esta mamá?- preguntó Henry al no ver a su madre en el grupo de bienvenida.

-ella está descansando, pero no te preocupes puede que mañana se sienta mejor y la veas Henry- el chico aceptó algo decepcionado pero feliz por estar con su familia.

OQ

-vean quien despertó- dijo robin entrando a la habitación con la bandeja, Regina estaba en la cama sentada cubriendo sus pechos con la sábana, su cabello esta revuelto y estaba libre de maquillaje- te traje algo de cenar- le dijo poniendo en la cama la bandeja, la morena gruño todavía algo dormida

-que tiempo es?

-noche...pasado del tiempo de cena- se sentó cerca de donde estaba la morena, quedaron un tiempo en silencio, ella comenzó a comer lentamente..

El silencio fue roto por él- y..entonces...lo que pasó...

-siento eso- le cortó la morena.

-descuida

-no..no, yo...siento que...bueno lo que sucedió no debía pasar, yo..no

-no estabas pensando con claridad, lo entiendo-le sonrió de lado- termina de comer, te espera una sorpresa en el Salón

-no me gustan las sorpresas

-bueno Majestad, déjeme decirle que con esta hará una excepción-le dijo y luego salió dejándola sola en sus pensamientos.

Luego de cenar, Regina se levantó y se vistió un vestido sencillo pero le quedaba como anillo al dedo, resaltaba sus curvas y acogía perfectamente sus pechos redondos, mostrando un no tan pronunciado escote, se miró en el espejo, dejó sus cabellos sueltos y aplicó maquillaje.

Salió de la habitacion y se encaminó hacia el Salón principal del Castillo, al entrar no muy lejos vio a snow y charming hablando animadamente con una mujer rubia que estaba de espaldas a ella, cuando la pareja la vio le sonrieron alegremente y en eso la mujer se dio la vuelta mirando a Regina.

Regina al ver el rostro de la mujer se detuvo a medio salón, abrió la boca como pez fuera del agua- Emma?- preguntó todavía sin creer lo veia- pero como...Y..-cuando estaba a punto de preguntar por su hijo cuando un grito al otro lado de la sala la interrumpió.

-MAMÁ!!- gritó Henry corriendo hacia su madre.

-Henry?- dijo en casi un susurro- Henry- llamó a su hijo, el chaval corrió hacia ella e inmediatamente la abrazó- te extrañe cariño- le dijo abrazandolo y besando su cabeza- pero como?- le preguntó al trío que se encontraban detrás de ella.

-nos alcanzó, cuando pasamos la línea todo se oscurecio y cuando despertamos estábamos en el bosque y luego nos encontramos con gruñón y el resto y aqui estamos.

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando de las cosas que tendrian que hacer en el Castillo y ayudar a los aldeanos hasta que llegó la hora de dormir.

La morena se fue a su habitación son saber que de lejos cierto ladrón la veía recordando el momento que tuvieron al verla entrar a su alcoba.

OQ

Dos meses pasaron en arreglar la aldeas de las personas, reconstruir las partes del castillo arruinadas y expulsar a los ogros que habían invadido las tierras del bosque encantado.

Mientras tanto la relación entre robin y Regina pasó de una noche de pasión a tirarse indirectas unos a otros, pelear verbalmente hasta tener una amistad forjada entré ellos.

-están seguros de hacer este...baile, pienso que tenemos que esperar a que todos hayan vuelto a la normalidad

-no Regina, pensamos que esto sería lo mejor, que todos veamos lo unidos que estamos y aparte que será para dar la bienvenida a Emma y Henry- dijo snow sonriendo.

-y celebrar el cumpleaños de Henry.

Regina rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación,al caminar por el pasillo sintió que alguien la seguía, ella sonrió al saber quien era- veo que sigues de fastidioso como siempre ladrón

-bueno milady, yo sólo quiero saber si puedo tener su compañía en una caminata por el jardín

-donde esta roland?-dijo

-pequeño jonh y fray lo llevaron a ver los nuevos corseles que se han adquirido-le dijo robin al saber que la morena tenía un gran cariño por su hijo.

 **Meses atrás**

Dos días después de que emma y Henry llegaran, todos estaban hablando y riendo en el desayuno...hasta que las puertas se abrieron entrando Regina, todos se callaron y sólo veían a la morena caminar hacia el asiento al lado de Henry, quedando frente a frente con robin, este le sonrió y ella sólo lo miró levantando una ceja, algunos volvieron a su comida pero con un ambiente tenso en la sala, Regina estaba incómoda en ese ambiente, aunque tanto los charming, Henry, emma y en ocasión robin intentaban charlar con ella, a la morena no le agradó que el resto de personas le quedarán viendo, la gota que colmó la paciencia de la morena fue leroyy un comentario de que ahora cualquiera podía sentarse cerca de los únicos Reyes del bosque encantado, Regina quiso,en realidad quería con todo su ser reducir en senizas al enano, apretó la mandíbula e hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría, ella se levantó disculpandose pero que se retiraba y salió rumbo a la cocina.

Al entrar vio a granny, ruby y algunas empleadas sentadas en la mesa, todas al ver la entrar dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y la miraron hasta que granny habló-si? Que se te ofrece?-dijo la anciana.

-yo..yo sólo, vine por algo más para desayunar

La anciana la miró y se levantó de la mesa- y ustedes sigan con sus asuntos- le dijo a las demás que inmediatamente volvieron a su plato, la anciana tomó un plato limpio y una bandeja, comenzó a llenarla de frutas, pan, queso, café, jugó y leche- lo llevaré en un segundo- le dijo tomando la bandeja y esperando que la morena saliera.

\- lo tengo, gracias- le dijo tomando la bandeja de las manos de la mujer mayor, dejando boca abierta a las demás al escucharla...agradecer?

Regina las ignoró y cuando se disponía a salir ella notó una mesa al fondo de la cocina, cerca de la chimenea, ella suspiro y camino hacia ahí, ella no tenía muchas ganas de regresar a ese estúpido comedor, se sentó ante la am renta mirada de las que se encuentraban ahí y comenzó su desayuno.

Minutos después sin levantar la mirada de su plato frío ella sintió a alguien sentarse frente a ella- largo- dijo sin ver a la persona, pero esta no obedeció- que no escuchas dije larg..- pero dejó de hablar cuando vio a la pequeña personita frente a ella.

-Hola gina- le dijo el chico sonriente

-Hola Roland, cariño- ella recordaba al chico, era el hijo de robin y ella lo había salvado de ese mono volador cuando regresaban al Castillo- que haces acá?

-quería comer con tigo- sólo entonces se da cuenta del plato frente a pequeño-puedo?

-por supuesto que si Roland, lo que mi caballero desee- le sonrió, pasaron tranquilos el rato, los demás ya se habían retirado quedando sólo la anciana luccas mirando atentos a la pareja.

-Aquí estas jovencito- se escuchó a alguien decir desde la puerta, la pareja volteó a ver y vieron a robin de brazos cruzados- te has vuelto a escapar de pequeño John Roland-le dijo acercándose a la mesa

-usted caballero me dijo que su padre sabía que estaba aqui- le dijo regina sería

-lo siento?-dijo el pequeño

Después de ese día el pequeño Roland pasaba tipo con Regina, ella lo llevaba a pasear al manzano, por el Castillo y en ocasiones lo llevaba al río con robin claro.

 **Presente**

-Regina

-si

-quisiera pedirte algo- le dijo nervioso

-habla

\- quisiera tener una cena sólo los dos esta noche milady?

Ante esto regina se quedó boca abierta, nadie la había invitado a cenar antes, y robin siendo el primero fue una sorpresa para la morena, robin no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo aguantando la respiración hasta que oyó la respuesta de la morena

-esta bien ladrón, aceptó esa cena-le sonrió descaradamente

-vendré por usted al ocultarse el sol milady- le besó la mano y luegose retiró dejando a una nerviosa morena en la habitación.

 **OQ** **Sayonara :)**


	3. cap3

Al ocultarse el sol, Regina estaba en su alcoba casi haciendo un agujero en el suelo de tanto dar vueltas caminando de un lugar a otro, estaba vestida con un vestido azul hermoso,con la espalda descubierta unidas por unas delgadas cadenas y pedrería,sus cabellos estaban recogido en un moño.

Luego de un rato se escuchó un golpe seco en el balcón, ella se fue a ver que era con una bola de fuego en su mano, Cuando se acercó detrás de la cortina vio alguien levantarse- Más te vale que te tenga una buena razón por estar aquí porque si no o voy a...-pero se detuvo al ver a la persona que estaba detrás de las cortinas le saltó encima pegándole a la pared, tomada desprevenidos la bola de fuego se esfumó y no se movió al sentir el cuerpo el extraño contra el suyo. Sintió como escondía su rostro en su cuello, poco a poco fue sacando su rostro sólo para se la morena se diera cuenta que el estaba usando capucha así evitando junto con la ayuda de la oscuridad que se le viera la mitad del rostro o mejor dicho sus ojos, Regina respiran pesadamente y sólo miraba a aquel hombre, este sólo le sonrió y fue acercando su rostro al de ella poco a poco, cuando sus bocas estaban a centímetros de distancia el le dijo- creo que después de la cena sería el beso de media noche, milady- le dijo separándose y quitándose la capucha.

-Idiota- le dijo ella- casi te asesino

-asustaba majestad- le dijo con una sonrisa

-ya quisieras ladron- le dijo sonriéndole de medio lado- porque entraste por ahí y no por la puerta?

-quería hacer una entrada dramática- le dijo encogiendose de hombros.

-esas dejarlas a mi, ladrón y ahora que estas aquí que?

-vamos por la cena que le he prometido- le sonrió y le hizo seña para que tomará su mano, ella lo miró dudosa pero al final sedio dándosela.

Salieron de la habitación y el la llevó hacia los jardines privados de la Reina donde se encontraba su manzano bajo el estaba una manta con una sesta sobre ella.

-en serio?- le preguntó incrédula- en el suelo...con este vestido- el la miró de pies a cabeza

-miedo a arruinar su vestimenta Majestad?

-payaso- le dijo con molestia haciendo que robin Riera.

Robin ayudó a la morena a sentarse en la manta y luego el sentándose a su lado.

Cenaron entre pláticas y algunas risas, conversaron tranquilamente hasta que llegó la hora de irse, robin recogió todo con la ayuda de Regina y luego recogieron la manta sólo que al levantarla Regina se enredó en ella cayendo sobre robin y este perdió el equilibrio y calló de espaldas golpeando se la cabeza en una roca.

-robin?- le llamó la morena al ver que este no se movía-robin esto no es gracioso- se arrodilló a su lado y lo sacudió- robin!!- pero seguía sin responder, ella con un movimiento de muñeca hizo que aparecieran en su habitación en un humo morado, precisamente en la cama de la morena, al levantarle un poco la cabeza y revisar daño alguno se percató de que había sangre, la morena en pánico se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a tomar una toalla mojada y limpiarle la sangre, luego respiro profundo y pasó su mano por la cabeza del hombre aún inconsciente, este gimió un poco pero no se movió, ella había curado su herida y sólo tenía que esperar a que despertara- agradable cena ladrón- dijo para su misma, tomó asiento en el sofá que había cerca quedándose dormida al poco rato.

El despertó confuso, recordaba de star con Regina en el jardín y lujo la morena caer sobre el y el caer hacia atrás y luego nada, pero ahora el al abrir los ojos lo primero que supo fue que ese no era su habitación, se sentía algo mareado y con sed, se sentó lentamente en la cama y entonces la vio, no muy lejos cerca de la chimenea en un sofá estaba ella, estaba acurrucada y con una manta sobre ella, el se levantó despacio y caminó hacia la morena, al acercarse vio que a encontraba en un camisón y sus cabellos sueltos, el sonrió y la tomó suavemente en brazos, pero al levantarla la mujer despertó sobresaltada.

-pero que...-se cayó al ver al Rubio sonriéndole como idiota- estas despierto- le dijo agarrandose de su cuello cuando el camino con ella Brazos -como te sientes?

-bien, la verdad no recuerdo mucho- le preguntó mientras la acostaba en la cama.

-bueno, te caíste y golpeaste la cabeza y tuve que traerte aquí y sanarte.

-vaya cena eh?- le dijo riendo- estoy bien milady, tiene al ladrón para al rato todavía- le dijo descaradamente.

-descarado, idiota, bien...si no le molestaría, estoy cansada y la verdad me gustaría dormir, así que si no fuese tanta molestia- le dijo señalando la puerta, el le sonrió y antes que se diera ella cuenta de lo que ocurría la besó, ella respondió dándole entrada a su lengua, el beso duró unos minutos y cuando se separaron el le dijo- como le dije milady...después de la cena sería el vos de media noche milady- y luego se fue dejando a la reina con una tonta sonrisa en sus labios.

Próximo cap: un plan de venganza y un nuevo amor

 **sayonara :)**


	4. Un plan de venganza y un nuevo amor

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9698f40df952db5ffea8e54cf0b83245"Había vuelto, después de tanta espera, tanta desesperación por encontrarla, estaba de vuelta, hacia no más de 2 meses que volvió con el resto, este era su oportunidad y esta vez no la iba a desperdiciar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9698f40df952db5ffea8e54cf0b83245" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e1d754da2bd76a2d5e6a1ba2d3d8a86"Tendría su venganza y ya sabía cuando atacaría, sonrió triunfante al pensar en futuro próximo de Regina Mills./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e1d754da2bd76a2d5e6a1ba2d3d8a86" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="167a3b2baacd621cc223e2793b3fa9d2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"OQ/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="167a3b2baacd621cc223e2793b3fa9d2" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f44e6084975366760f1528efe26c528"La habitación sólo se podía escuchar gemidos y respiraciones pesadas, se dejaron caer en la cama intentando igualar su respiración./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f44e6084975366760f1528efe26c528" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b396515b219dfbdd03446aa49c47ba63"-wow/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b396515b219dfbdd03446aa49c47ba63" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b64109c54e9dc8aa62a03223c652070"-si/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b64109c54e9dc8aa62a03223c652070" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee2c792e8f61f5a1d4686f8eec2b69a7"-lista para la fiesta de tu hijo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee2c792e8f61f5a1d4686f8eec2b69a7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79f7f1f364ffc2a4b15d9af1092ed01e"-aaah, ni me lo recuerdes, snow ni me hace caso pero todavía digo que es una mala idea/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79f7f1f364ffc2a4b15d9af1092ed01e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47e49af2796db607577263fbb2fa3960"-bueno, ellos dicen que es para que todos los vea Unidos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47e49af2796db607577263fbb2fa3960" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d77c83092e2856ae0441d5a0a563360"-en realidad las las personas verán sólo que ellos me tienes en control, vigilada y así no les podré echar otra maldición- le dijo con molestia levantándose de la cama dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo mientras caminaba hacia el baño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d77c83092e2856ae0441d5a0a563360" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81f7f1d94559249338ba5736022bd870"-porque no les das una oportunidad? Sólo para saber lo que piensan- le dijo el/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81f7f1d94559249338ba5736022bd870" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab535dce0145887b92f68ff0c4468144"- porque número uno: ellos no me la dan a mi, que si no ser por snow y su pastor tendría una turba pidiendo mi cabeza, número dos: recuerdas lo que dijo el enano barbudo la vez pasada y número tres: ellos sólo ven...cuando me miran sólo ven a la mujer que fui no a la que soy ahora- le dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz-ellos toda una me ven malvada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab535dce0145887b92f68ff0c4468144" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00d02d56f562c4873e4ab07b88585519"El se levantó de la cama y camino hacia donde se encontraba ella, la abrazo por detrás pegando su pecho desnudo a su espalda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00d02d56f562c4873e4ab07b88585519" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fabb3dc12e5e71b6dbc3eeb3c19a745d"-sabes- le dijo mientras dejaba un beso en su hombro- siempre he oído historias sobre la gran y terrible Reina malvada- besó su cuello, haciendo que ella cerrará los ojos- pero- otro beso- desde este lugar notó que el malvada- besó el lóbulo de la oreja- parece algo exagerado- le dijo mientras le mordía- atrevida y audaz talvez, pero no malvada- le susurró haciendo sonreír a la morena al escuchar eso, lentamente se dio vuelta en sus brazos quedando frente a el y lo beso suavemente pero mientras más duraba el beso más se iba volviendo más a pasionado, el la levando haciendo que ella envolviera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y el caminó de nuevo hacia la cama sin romper el beso comenzando una nueva ronda de pasión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fabb3dc12e5e71b6dbc3eeb3c19a745d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce3db7b04a8f7ca41e905ef03687b1aa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"OQ/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83816066d1d43171b65779828a1c6ce2"-Donde esta roland?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83816066d1d43171b65779828a1c6ce2" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41524205ed53ed1b8a76ffce880b87ba"-pequeño John lo esta cuidando- le contestó, estaban todavía en la cama, el sobre su espalda y ella con la cabeza rearmado en su pecho escuchando los latidos del corazón/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41524205ed53ed1b8a76ffce880b87ba" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b66c114d25db18f96b42426afec38814"-no he pasado mucho tiempo con el/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b66c114d25db18f96b42426afec38814" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="078d7f66a16bf7d0e84bc3fa857403a4"-bueno, si quieres pasar tiempo con el sólo tienes que decirlo y lo traeré, sabes que no hay problemas con eso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="078d7f66a16bf7d0e84bc3fa857403a4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3b19ddc56a30b845d36da8f1157c6b4"-quisiera pasar la tarde con el mañana, talvez lo lleve al rio/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3b19ddc56a30b845d36da8f1157c6b4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c19e98246b3a8496fc27a9c8ade8e9bf"-y que tal las cosas con Henry?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c19e98246b3a8496fc27a9c8ade8e9bf" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38f2abc8e762498925f2ea427b736879"-bien, o al menos eso estamos intentando, todavía hay cosas que no se adapta al estar aquí y Emma ni se diga- le dijo riendo, quedaron en silencio hasta que el estómago de la morena se hizo escuchar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38f2abc8e762498925f2ea427b736879" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c48941aca6a48bcfd1cf9e1c9cc6395"-con hambre milady?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c48941aca6a48bcfd1cf9e1c9cc6395" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0445b48c43a780c1b534bcba5c3e5f77"Me has hecho gastar energía ladrón, como no voy a tener- ante esto robin soltó una pequeña carcajada/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc8da9ece17e65606353d7e19d3ccde0"-debemos vestirnos y salir a comer algo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc8da9ece17e65606353d7e19d3ccde0" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="426e43da2efa4ec008db4f1510329a98"Se vistieron entre pequeñas caricias y besos, al llegar a la cocina estaba granny que frunció el sueño al verlos entrar- Y ustedes donde estaban? No los vi bien el desayuno ni en la cena- pero al acercase un poco a ellos lo supo- o mi Dios, no quiero saber- la morena le quedo viendo raro- querida tienes su olor inpregnado por todos lados que de milagro y no lo sentí desde que venían en el pasillo- le dijo haciendo que tanto robin y Regina se les pusieran rojas las mejilla haciendo reír a la anciana, esta se levantó y les dijo que se sentarán mientras les preparaba algo para comer, comieron en silencio hasta que snow los encontró y arrastró con ella a regina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="426e43da2efa4ec008db4f1510329a98" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8143668a4eaf5e3555d6e60bef4b60c6"-donde has estado todo el día Regina? Estamos a pocos días de la fiesta de Emma y Henry, sabes que necesitamos de tu ayuda- la morena no decía nada sólo se dejaba arrastrar por la mujer pequeña había el salón principal, al entrar vio a Emma casi dormida en un silla, azul y las hadas hablando sobre algo en una mesa, mientras que marco tomaba medidas de las paredes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8143668a4eaf5e3555d6e60bef4b60c6" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="607cfcb69d31210e09ce6de29ebd6196"-porque lo me pasas la lista de lo que necesitas y yo los haré en un Dos por tres snow-se quejó, la verdad no quería estar ahí y la única persona que podías cruzar palabras que un fuese snow estaba sentada dormida en una silla y juraría que swan tenía baba en la barbilla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="607cfcb69d31210e09ce6de29ebd6196" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bc0d1727507419a388fc0d996c9cadf"-porque habíamos dicho que queremos que vean lo unidos que estamos Regina, ve con Emma y ayúdale en lo que tiene que hacer, ella resopló y caminó hacia la rubia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bc0d1727507419a388fc0d996c9cadf" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="563cbf2fc0211b92b7150d97d6486423"Se acercó lentamente y se burló al percatar la baba corriendo por la barbilla de Emma-Dios swan, daría cualquier cosa por tomar una foto y sacarla en los periódicos- lo dijo demasiado fuerte como para que la rubia se despertará de un brinco algo desorientada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="563cbf2fc0211b92b7150d97d6486423" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b050d0738db5c56613163e69c621425d"-que? Si lo hice, lo hice, lo hice-dijo, hasta que percató a la morena a su lado- que?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b050d0738db5c56613163e69c621425d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a20dcc225fd70063235ad29e8bd8c616"-tienes baba-le dijo haciendo seña a su barbilla, Emma rápidamente se limpió e intentó apenada decir alguna justificación haciendo reír A la morena./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a20dcc225fd70063235ad29e8bd8c616" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c57eccd633f9315c4a40b343b2d7b35"Había pasado ya casi dos horas desde que estaban ahí, Regina y Emma estaban trabajando viendo la morena se inclinó un poco en la mesa hacia delante y Emma la miró incrédula-que?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c57eccd633f9315c4a40b343b2d7b35" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61373d607ecce2674220d92969d52e0e"-que que? Que es eso?- le dijo señalando su cuello/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61373d607ecce2674220d92969d52e0e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a28d2e3dec230abc895088dac7a4baf8"-que tengo?- tocando su cuello/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a28d2e3dec230abc895088dac7a4baf8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a44246b5fd3cd429103ea2b65f91653"-que tiene majestad? Pues si no me equivoco lo que veo, usted tiene un chupete ahí- le dijo señalando la zona, la morena hizo aparecer un espejo y revisó su cuello maldiciendo en voz baja al ver el morado,Emma estaba a su lado riendo al ver la cara de la morena./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a44246b5fd3cd429103ea2b65f91653" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="662a237e5712738df0761e294c69bdf2"-ya basta swan- pero seguía riendo- basta o haré saber a tus padre lo que hace su hija en el cuarto de almacenamiento con sierro pirata manco-al escucharlo la rubia dejo de reír./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="662a237e5712738df0761e294c69bdf2" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae4c7f9fe6e77eefe1548d6e37a38a94"-eso no es gracioso- le dijo mientras la morena se reía de la cara de la rubia. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae4c7f9fe6e77eefe1548d6e37a38a94" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae4c7f9fe6e77eefe1548d6e37a38a94" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb22819bedcff55a839c422ad26088b9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Próxima cap: un baile y un extraño/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb22819bedcff55a839c422ad26088b9"strongsayonara :)/strong/p 


End file.
